


Day 2: It's the Future (and Dia's already sick of it)

by MelodyFrost



Series: 12 Days of Promptmas (DiaYou) [2]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyFrost/pseuds/MelodyFrost
Summary: Dia gets a smartphone. It takes some getting used to. (And You's enjoying every minute of it.)
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Watanabe You
Series: 12 Days of Promptmas (DiaYou) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569547
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Day 2: It's the Future (and Dia's already sick of it)

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was actually about Dia having a computer issue, but having her upgrade to a smartphone was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

Dia’s brows furrowed at the screen in front of her. She had been at this for a good half an hour and her patience was wearing thin. 

“Okay, let’s try this again. Where is the phone call button? Please take me to the phone calling screen,” she pleaded at the device. Despite boring holes into the smartphone with her eyes, nothing changed on screen. “WHY WON’T YOU LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY, YOU STUPID GARBAGE RECTANGLE?!” Dia shrieked into the couch pillow at her side, hoping to avoid disturbing the neighbors. Such manners should still be observed, even when being made fun of by the metal brick from hell.

From the bedroom, she heard a cackle. Dia glared at the wall between rooms, and as quickly as it started, the voice went immediately went silent. Watanabe, you traitor. I thought you loved me. Well, asking the other woman for help wouldn’t hurt, would it?

Nope. Not this time. Dia Kurosawa isn’t going to lose to some shiny piece of metal and glass or so help her. Even Ruby could figure this out, so it shouldn’t be that hard, right? She considered calling her wonderful, angelic little sister for a moment… until she realized that she still couldn’t get to some semblance of a dial pad. If only she hadn’t dropped her trusty old flip phone into the water at the dumb boat show, then she wouldn’t have been in this predicament. Or perhaps if she hadn’t listened to her sweet, loving girlfriend encouraging her to get this accursed hi-tech cellphone, she could have opted for something less… frustrating. Not that this was getting to her.

Short ashen hair peeked out from the doorframe, and with it came a glasses-clad knight in shining armor. “Having trouble there, Dia?” You asked, somehow invoking the image of one certain blonde in Dia’s mind. “Do ya need some help?”

Dia pulled her head out of the pillow and glared at her girlfriend. “I’m _fine_ , clearly,” she spat. “I’m just so ecstatic about this wonderful new device that I got at your recommendation. And so far, it hasn’t been nearly as convenient or easy to use as you described.” She held out the phone in her hand, showing the cursed device to You.

“Okay, I’m just checking~” You cooed. With a flourish, she began to walk back towards the bedroom, leaving Dia to wallow in self-defeat. 

Did she have to say it? Emerald eyes shot to the clearly unresponsive phone, and then back to the retreating figure of one You Watanabe. 

“Wait, You! I um, I could handle this on my own, but just this once… could you h-help me?” Dia pleaded. How utterly humiliating. 

However, it seemed to have its intended effect. You turned around quickly and shuffled back over to her helpless girlfriend. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, You flicked the lockscreen open, and navigated effortlessly to the phone application. “Were you looking for this, my helpless princess?” You joked.

“I probably could have found it on my own, thank you very much. Eventually. Probably,” Dia huffed, poking around at the buttons on the bottom. “Since you’re here, could you show me that messaging application? Wine, or something like that.”

“Mmm…” You appeared lost in thought, running her fingers over the edge of the phone. “I’ll do it under one condition.” A small smile crossed her face, though the woman in her arms seemed to be weighing her options. “Won’t you hear me out, _Dia-chan_?” Dia seemed to avert her eyes, her cheeks flushing a light pink.

“W-well… I suppose that I could at least listen to your request first…”

“Fantastic!” You exclaimed, flipping open the camera app and snapping a quick selfie of the pair together. “If you let me set this picture as your lock screen, I’ll help you download the app.”

“Will I be able to change it later?” Dia asked, nervously. While it was fine for now, such a picture like that at work would be absolutely unprofessional. Without a doubt. Not that she would mind broadcasting her relationship with You to the world.

“Nope! You’re stuck with it forever!” A small giggle escaped You’s lips. “Or at least until I take another picture I like better.”

Dia looked at the picture intently, her brows furrowed in thought. Giving You control over her lock screen seemed like a small price to pay for actually getting an idea on how to use the evil “smart” phone. Additionally, it wasn’t like You was Mari or Kanan who would most definitely change the wallpaper to something more embarrassing than that selfie. Dia chewed her bottom lip. 

“Okay, I agree to your terms,” Dia finally sighed. 

“Yay!” You gave her girlfriend a small squeeze and navigated to the download page for the messenger.

“You know, you could have run a whole fleet of ships with those negotiation skills.”

“But then how would I have time for my cute girlfriend?” You playfully booped Dia’s nose. “Besides, I’m plenty fine with where I am now. I wouldn’t trade my life now for anything in the world.” You’s eyes shifted back to the screen. “Ah! It’s done downloading. Let me just set up an account for you…” She began to tap at the screen quickly, running through pages faster than Dia could keep up.

“Hey, wait, you didn’t even read those terms and conditions all the way through! What if they stated how they were going to use my information to sell on the black market to advertisers and cults?” Dia exclaimed, moving to grab the phone.

Holding it further away than Dia’s arms could reach, “No one ever reads those things, that would take way too long. Besides, wouldn’t you have this set up sooner rather than later? What if Ruby needed help and was waiting for you to finish setting this up? Would you speed through the terms and conditions for her?” 

“...You make a valid point.”

“Aaaand done!” You presented the phone back to her girlfriend. Several notifications on the messenger popped up, all from You. “I sent you the information for everyone else in Aqours, if you want to add them all. I also added you to the group chat. Just… Make sure to turn off notifications before you go to sleep. Yoshiko and Riko tend to send a ton of messages at ungodly hours. Trust me on this.”

You then proceeded to walk Dia through the ins and outs of the app; how to send messages, stamps, photos, and even set up events in chat. From there, You explained basic functionalities of the phone, and even a few touch shortcuts. While the sudden rush of information surprised Dia, she kept up rather well.

“Oh, Dia, before I forget, take this,” You said, digging a plastic card out of her pocket. “I sort of went out and wrote down some notes in case you forget anything. You can just put it in your wallet for now, and if you ever stop needing it, feel free to throw it out. I just know how much you like your lists and stuff and I figured-” The short-haired girl’s rambling was cut short as Dia cupped her chin. “Dia?”

Their lips met briefly, a shutter sound accompanying the contact. 

“You, would you mind helping me set this as my lock screen?”

“Y-yes ma’am.”


End file.
